The Patient Doctor
by Amaq Iraluq
Summary: A pointless Carson whump. Tag/missing scene for Instinct/Conversion. Doctors make the worst patients.


This fanfic is an AU missing scene for conversion. Carson wumping galore!

* * *

"The feeding mark… it's completely healed." Carson said whipping the blood off and seeing perfectly clean skin underneath

"Doctor Beckett?"

"Yes?" Beckett whipped around to face the person speaking.

"You shouldn't be treating Colonel Sheppard."

"And why not Julia?" Carson questioned the on call doctor, Julia Griffin. She was a tall woman with chestnut hair shoulder-length wavy hair, usually pulled back in a bun.

Her hazel eyes met with Carson's vivid blue. "Because, you've been off world and haven't been cleared yet." She said sternly with her arms crossed.

"Fine!" Carson threw his hands in the air silently cursing his own rules.

He walked over to a spare bed "Here," Julia said handing him a pair of scrubs, the shutting the curtains around the bed so he could change.

Carson gingerly pulled off his BDU's and pulled on his scrubs ignoring his purpling abdomen.

"You done?" came the voice of on of the nurses as Carson climbed carefully into bed.

"Yes love." He said and the curtains swung open. Carson sighed at the sight of the needle and began to roll up his sleeve.

"Sorry doctor." The nurse said softly tying the tourniquet around his arm.

"Please, call me Carson. And nothing to be sorry for lass, it's my own damn protocol." That earned him a small smile. "Besides, that barley hurt."

"Thanks, Carson." She said leaving with the tubes of blood.

Carson laid back in his bed listening to the sounds of his infirmary. He let his thoughts wander till he fell asleep.

* * *

"Carson, hey there have a nice nap?" Julia smiled down at him.

"Yes dear, come to torture me again?" Carson replied opening one eye.

"Yes, I sure have. John has been looked over and is in the scan. And Rodney has been sent to his room with a Band-Aid and a lollypop." Carson laughed cringing slightly as pain rocketed though his stomach.

"Alright first things first." Julia said wheeling over the monitor cart. "Your BP is low, and you heart rate is up." She said after testing both. Carson sighed. "Spill it." She said crossing her arms.

Carson propped himself up slightly and lifted his shirt. The slight tinge of purple had spread. Carson was breathing heavily as he lay back down on the bed. "Only hurts a wee bit." He said softly.

"Damnit Carson. What did you do?" She asked leaning of the bed rail.

"Just got tossed into some bushes" She nodded.

"Okay then, you get to spend the night here." She smiled as he sighed. "Also, on this lovely vacation, you win a date with the surgeon and an IV, among other fabulous prizes."

"Bloody hell," Carson said hands over his eyes.

"Lets get some pain killers on board and then I'll take a look at you abdomen to see how bad it is."

* * *

"Carson," The voice floated in and out as Carson slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was in a warm, but not the most comfortable, bed; Tubes and electrodes attached to him. The Infirmary, though he wasn't used to this side of the blankets.

"I think he's awake." Came a familiar voice. "Come on doc, show us those pretty blue eyes." Carson opened his eyes only to shut them again. He slowly eased them open a moment later and everything came into focus. John, Rodney, Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon and Julia Griffin stood around his bed.

"Alo," He said with a raspy voice.

"Hey, welcome back. You gave us a bit of a scare." Said Julia, her hair down by her shoulders. "You we're bleeding badly from you spleen. But they managed to repair it in the OR. You're a very lucky man."

"Don't feel like it." He groaned. Everyone laughed; he just scowled.

"You'll feel better soon. I just want to check a few things and you can go back to sleep. Everyone who doesn't work in the infirmary, or that is currently injured, I want you out of here."

As everyone was leaving he managed to say "Thanks,"

"For what?" She said check his Iv and pulse.

"Well, I guess that doctors do make the worst patients." He smiled slightly.

"Trust me, Dr. McKay's worse. You passed out fast." She said as she walked off leaving Carson confused.

* * *

There you go. My pointless Carson wump! 


End file.
